One wish
by Godly Apple Juice
Summary: A wish can be granted for a price, and in the end, Lovino Vargas guessed it was worth the cost if it meant saving someone he loves.


One wish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.

_This story is also unedited._

**Warnings:** Character death (?)

**A/N:** For some reason, I can't seem to be carrying a plot every time I attempt to type. Then again, typing is also difficult considering some of my Arizona tea (Don't own that either.) splashed on some of the keys on my keyboard. So there might be more mistakes than usual. I hope this story makes sense, and I don't think it really has a moral or a good structured plot. But then again, does a story really need one?

Enjoy.

* * *

"Lovi!" There was a pause. "Psst! Lovi!" Lovino Vargas sighed heavily, shoving his face even deeper into the book he was currently _trying_ to read. Surprisingly, he was failing at that, and all because of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. "Lovi~" Gritting his teeth, Lovino slowly turned his head to shoot a heated glare at the annoying senior in his free period.

"What?" He ground out, putting down his book in order to cross his arms. Antonio flashed him a happy smile, leaning over his desk to rest his head in his hands. Lovino kept his glare. Antonio was really a handsome student, who seemed ignorant in his own looks, his personality making Lovino overlook the outside and hate the person entirely.

That's what Lovino told himself, anyways.

"Look, my book!" Antonio waved the book in his face. "It's about myths and stuff! Isn't it cool, like me?" Lovino bit back the biting remark on his part. "There is this one myth, and it got me wondering about you, Lovi!" Antonio smiled brightly. Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"…And I care why?" Lovino snapped, turning back in his seat so he could finish reading _his _book for the next period. Antonio laughed, making Lovino's blood boil slightly. Antonio got on his nerves, almost as much as Feliciano did.

People mistook them as friends from afar, as they watched their daily interactions. In all reality, Lovino barely knew the guy, who annoyed him constantly every time they were even in the same room together. Lovino didn't know what Antonio thought they were, but they were defiantly _not_ friends.

Not that Lovino cared or anything.

"Because!" Antonio chirped. He flipped to a page his finger had been reserving, and he eagerly read the words aloud to Lovino, who only sighed and resigned himself to listen with a scowl. "It says that there are demons that are disguised as humans, and they wander the earth looking for people so that they can offer them a wish." Lovino still wondered how this concerned him. "But the catch is that they have to give up their soul, and all those who remember them will suddenly not remember them anymore!"

"…How horrible." Lovino frowned. "Now, why are you telling this to me again, bastard? If that is all, then I am going to go back to reading my own book. So don't bother me, dammit." Antonio pouted, and continued on talking to Lovino without any concern for the angry groan and glare he received.

"Well, whatever a person wishes for must be pretty important, Lovi. Really important, if that person would give up his own soul and the chance of being remembered for it." Lovino opened his mouth to interrupt, to snarl why the hell Antonio seemed to think that Lovino _cared._ Antonio hurried on. "So I was just wondering, Lovi, if you had this chance, what would you wish for?" That startled Lovino into silence.

Oh, so that's why Antonio was insisting this conversation. What would Lovino wish for? Lovino himself frowned, his scowl smoothing out to an unsettled look. Was it bad that Lovino didn't know? Well, it would depend, really. Then again, what would a fucking demon be doing bothering Lovino?

Why was Lovino taking this question so seriously?

"…I wouldn't wish for anything, dammit. That stupid myth isn't real, seeing as of it's called a _myth_ in the first place, bastard." Antonio's face fell for a second, before a sheepish smile engulfed his features. "…what would you wish for?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, I would wish for Lovi and me to become best friends!" Lovino flushed red, a scowl instantly being directed at the laughing Spaniard. "Or something more, either one!" Lovino sputtered, suddenly unsure of what to say. Antonio kept on smiling dreamily, and Lovino would have bet anything to say he was daydreaming about being with Lovino. At last, Lovino growled out.

"What would be the point of wishing that, bastard? If you're going to sell your soul and not going to be remembered by me anyways!" Antonio blinked, realization suddenly coloring his face with a look of surprise.

"Aw, I didn't think about that!"

"You're an idiot!"

The bell rang singling the end of their class period.

…..

_A few months later._

"Leave me alone, I can walk home myself!"

"But Lovi, wait-!"

There was a thud, and Lovino felt his gut drop. Turning around sharply, he saw a car quickly swerving around the corner in frantic speed. Sending a hateful glare in its direction, he turned to see Antonio laying limp in the middle of the street. Lovino's breath caught.

He ran to Antonio's spot, quickly dropping his bag and falling next to Antonio. His hands wavered above Antonio, unsure of what to do. Antonio seemed to be sleeping, his mouth parted slightly as a trickle of blood ran out of it. Lovino shook his head.

"…Dammit bastard…wakeup…." He commanded, his fists clenching and curling in the front of Antonio's uniform. He gave a slight disbelieving shake. "Wake up, dammit! This isn't funny!" He choked out, tears he didn't know he was holding in spilling over.

God, what was he to do? He just wanted Antonio to wake up. _Wake up, Antonio, wake up!_ That mantra settled into his veins, his voice pleading with Antonio's limp form as he tried to shake Antonio out of his sleep. Finally, Lovino laid his head on Antonio's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Was this it? It can't be it! Only mere hours before this, Antonio was smiling at Lovino in free period, telling Lovino about some stupid party he went to the night before. Antonio _couldn't_ be gone, he just couldn't. It can't be it. Lovino glanced up, and around, looking for somebody to help.

"Heh, it seems like you're in some predicament." A voice crooned, and Lovino blanched. A figure stood over them, a smug smirk seemingly cemented on his face. His green eyes simmering an acid green, a bright green that caused Lovino to swallow back bile as they stared each other down. His voice was accented, he sounded British. "You know, I could help." He sounded mocking.

"…How?" Lovino sounded desperate, and he knew it. The man above him smirk seemed to widen, and he let out a bitter laugh. "_How_?" Lovino repeated, his desperation blurring into slight rage at how _uncaring_ the man was.

"Oh…just make a wish." A wish? What the fuck? "Then I can bring him back to life and then happy ending for him! Like a fairytale." The man was nuts, Lovino mused, staring wildly at the man. "But granted, it all depends on how much you are willing to give up for this…_wish._"

Lovino bite his lip, wondering how come all of this sounded so familiar. Then he remembered something about a myth Antonio told him about, but that was just a myth…right? Right? Shaking his head, Lovino glared at the man with teary eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?" He snapped, and the man only laughed.

"I have no reason to lie. Even if I was, human, it wouldn't hurt to try." That was true, and the man only smiled, as if knowing what exactly Lovino would chose. Lovino glared at the man for a moment longer, before glancing down at Antonio.

Dammit, Antonio is going to get his ass kicked if they ever met again. Lovino was going to make sure of that.

"…I wish Antonio would _live_ again, dammit." The man laughed, his hysterical laughter causing Lovino to glare at him. "What? So are you going to do anything, dammit? Stop laughing, you bastard!" The man calmed his laughter enough to smile at Lovino.

"Of course, my dear human, of course." He cooed. "In fact, if you haven't noticed, we're fading, old chap!" Lovino glanced around, fear gripping at his heart. The world was fading around them, the colors seemingly running and dripping into blackness. Antonio faded away, leaving Lovino to only stare at the spot he had been before.

Lovino hoped to God he was dreaming.

"Now, human, I don't usually ask this, so answer truthfully now, you hear?" The man…no, the _demon_, stated. Lovino could feel his own vision blurring, his breath quickening as his heart pounded in his ears, as the demon moved closer to Lovino. "Why did you make your wish?" Lovino decided that if he was dreaming, he hoped he'd wake up when he closed his eyes in this place.

"…Because…" A sad smile. "…Just because…"

…..

"…Huh?" Antonio groaned, struggling to sit up in the hospital bed. "…How?" Suddenly, he felt a hand push him back down gently, a voice speaking through his confused haze.

"Sush, sush, mon ami!" Francis's smiling face entered Antonio's line of view. For some reason, Antonio felt his heart drop, as if he was expecting someone else to greet him when he woke up. "My, my, Antonio, you look quite disappointed! What's the matter, aren't you glad to have woken up to my beautiful face?" A snort was heard from across the room.

"Isn't it obvious? I would be disappointed too if I woke up to such an ugly sight." Gilbert snickered as Francis huffed. Gilbert made his way to Antonio's bedside, a smile worming its way onto his features. "So, how's it going, Antonio? You are one lucky bastard, you know?"

Antonio glanced around restlessly, a frown shifting on his lips. How did he feel lucky? He didn't, to be honest. In fact, he felt like he was forgetting something, something important. Closing his eyes, he imagined what exactly he could be forgetting. In the end, all he got was a few images of a boy a bit younger than him, with a scowling face and beautiful eyes. But those images came with a headache, a misty haze, and for some reason, Antonio felt his heart sting.

_Lovino…_

Gilbert leaned forward, his gleaming eyes tinged in worry. "What? Something wrong, dude?" Antonio glanced up in surprise, his mind jerking from the weird images, and he laughed. Even though it hurt, he laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing."

* * *

_Review, favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

-BMTM


End file.
